


Getting Back on the Right Track

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, boyf riends — Freeform, even when powered down the squip is ruining jeremy's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: What was supposed to be fun times and video games turns into major physical pain for Jeremy when the SQUIP reacts badly to some retro gaming. Luckily, Michael is there to help!





	Getting Back on the Right Track

Michael was comfortable. Normally that wouldn’t be such a big deal, but after months of walking on egg shells around his _best freaking friend_  he was finally starting to get back into the swing of things. At first, Michael would shove a bottle of Mountain Dew Red into Jeremy’s hands and sit apart from him, so that Michael could see Jeremy through his peripheral vision. 

Now, he was sitting beside his best friend, their arms almost touching, Michael mashing the buttons on his controller faster and faster with each new minute. He didn’t mind that Jeremy was mostly silent through his amazing zombie-killing performance. It was the silence once the “show” was over that had Michael worried. 

“That was totally wicked!” Michael gushed. “I can’t believe I finally beat the high score; wasn’t that awesome, Jeremy?!”

Silence. 

“Jeremy?”

Michael turned his head to see his friend with his face buried in his palms. His temples were scrunched up as if he was in pain, and above all else he was curled in on himself, trembling slightly. Michael swallowed hard. Jeremy didn’t look good at all. 

Michael set down his controller, the game forgotten. 

“M’okay,” Jeremy managed through gritted teeth. 

“Jeremy…” Michael sighed, moving closer. Jeremy shuttered violently the moment Michael came near, and at first he feared Jeremy was afraid of him. Then he heard a faint whisper, just as Jeremy leaned into Michael’s anxious touch. 

“I n-need… Michael, turn it off _please,_ ” Jeremy’s cheeks were flushed, and suddenly seemed rather green now that Michael was really looking at his face. “Somethin’ ‘bout this game,” Jeremy continued, voice thick with nausea, “Somethin’ about thi-s game _hurts_ , Michael.”

Without a second thought, Michael Mell turned off everything. The game console, the controllers, the television, the music that had been playing softly in the background. For a split second Jeremy’s pained expression softened, and Michael half-expected the color to return to his face.

Those hopes were dashed two seconds later when Jeremy pulled Michael close, hand pressed against his lips. He burped, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. 

“Michael…” he whimpered. “Think ‘m gonna-” 

Before Jeremy could get another word out, he was promptly sick all over Michael’s pants. The embarrassment turned him 3 shades darker in the blink of an eye. Michael didn’t seem to mind, he just rubbed Jeremy’s back and told him it was okay, over and over and over in a soothing kind of song. 

Just as a dizziness pulled Jeremy backwards, into unconsciousness, he felt Michael’s hands against his cheeks, their foreheads together, Michael continuing to tell him it was alright. 

For once, Jeremy believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog (graceless-fever) or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
